


Paper Hearts and Cherry Pie

by Honey_Bee80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Dean is Not Heterosexual, First Meetings, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, No Smut, Pie, Sam Is So Done, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bee80/pseuds/Honey_Bee80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam drags Dean out on Valentines and Dean is not thrilled, but sometimes Cupid hits you when you least expect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Hearts and Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's like WAY early for Valentines crap but when I get a story idea, it chases me around until I make it real and if I'd saved this for February I would have kept messing with it until it sucked. So call this an early Xmas/Valentines gift to the interwebs.

“Sam this is stupid.” Dean grumbled as he trailed behind his brother. The restaurant in front of them was covered in ridiculous pink and red hearts and streamers with little cupids on them. 

“Dean I’m not going to let you sit at home by yourself and pout on Valentines day.” 

“I don‘t pout!” Dean protested. 

Sam shot him the “Who the fuck do you think you’re kidding” bitchface. Dean sighed and loosened his tie. Sam pushed on the door and held it open until Dean finally accepted defeat and walked inside. 

The hostess looked them up and down and offered a cheerful grin. “Two for dinner?” She asked. Sam nodded and she led them to a booth in a far corner. “Your server will be with you shortly. And Happy Valentines Day!” She chirped before leaving them alone. 

“Well she’s not quite right. Who the hell is that happy? Ever!?” Dean muttered. 

“Will you please stop acting like an asshole for like five minutes?” Sam told him sharply, tossing a menu in Dean’s direction. 

“Fine.” They opened the menus and Dean took all of fifteen seconds to decide he wanted a burger and a beer when a deep voice interrupted his train of thought. 

“Hello, my name is Castiel and I’ll be your server. Can I get you anything to drink?” Dean peered over the menu and was met with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. They were attached to an equally gorgeous waiter with mussed dark hair and tanned skin that was obviously all natural. His face was stubbled but instead of making him look sloppy it just made him look hotter. The menu had fallen out of Dean’s hands and he hadn’t noticed. He startled when he felt Sam kick him under the table. His cheeks warmed. 

Sam shot him a knowing look before rescuing him. “I’ll have a beer. Dean?”

“Same.” Dean managed to fumble out. 

“Great, I’ll go grab those and be back to take your order.” Castiel smiled before walking away. He had a really great smile and Dean couldn’t help but watch him leave because dude had an ass like you wouldn’t believe and….

“Dean!” Sam was kicking him again. “You might have a shot at getting his number if you could stop staring at him and maybe say something.” 

Dean raked a hand through his hair and shook his head. “Eh, it’s too soon Sam. I mean, it hasn’t been that long since Lisa and I called it quits.”

“And? You’re miserable Dean, and lonely. You’re working all these extra hours just to fill the time.”

“No I’m not!” Dean attempted but Sam cut him off. 

“You are so. You were never that happy with Lisa, the last time I saw you really content was Benny. I think you need a guy, and I’m not blind, you were totally stripping the waiter with your eyes.” 

Dean considered denying it, but Sam knew him too well. Said waiter was approaching with their drinks so he opted not to reply at all. 

“Here you go!” Castiel said cheerfully placing the mugs on the table. “Now what can I get you two?” 

“Burger and fries, medium well, with cheddar.” Dean rattled off. Castiel nodded and looked at Sam, who was rolling his eyes. 

“I’ll have the house salad with vinaigrette.”

“Again with the rabbit food, Sammy?” Dean teased, glad his tongue had loosened up despite the very attractive man still standing there. 

“Screw off, jerk.” Sam retorted. 

“Bitch” Dean shot back. 

Castiel smiled nervously and shoved his notepad back into the small green apron around his waist. “I’ll put that order in for you.” he told them before scurrying off.

“Way to go, now he probably thinks you really are a jerk.” Sam chided his brother. 

“Eh, you know my chances were slim anyway. Guy is at least a 9, hands down.”

“I hate to say it, since ewwww, you are my brother, but you’re a kinda not so bad yourself.” 

Dean can’t help but chuckle and he raised his glass in a semi toast. Sam obliged him and lifted his own mug to clink them together. 

Castiel put in the order for table 7 and took a moment to collect himself. The two men at the table were obviously together, which was something that pained Castiel more than he cared to admit, because the shorter one with the green eyes was gorgeous. Not just good looking, but Adonis, drop dead perfect. So of course he was spoken for. It was incredibly disappointing, but not surprising. Castiel’s luck with guys was historically pretty dismal, hence the reason he had agreed to work on Valentines day so his coworker could see her girlfriend. No sense making Charlie miss out when he didn’t have anyone waiting for him at home anyway. 

He checked his other tables, all the while sneaking peeks at table 7 when he was sure neither of them were looking. He delivered their food as promptly as possible, allowing himself a few lingering glances. They were very animated and obviously comfortable with each other. Not a new relationship then. Long term and established. It did seem the taller one was goading the gorgeous one though, Castiel thinks his boyfriend called him Dean. Finally Dean threw his napkin at the other man and stomped off. 

Castiel wanted so badly to follow the handsome man, but Dean was heading for the rest room and that would just be creepy. Not to mention “Taken” he reminded himself firmly. He decided to use the opportunity to check the table and see if the tall boyfriend needed anything. Maybe he could discern if the relationship was on the rocks. 

Part of him knew that it was totally wrong to be hoping for trouble in paradise but he couldn’t help it. He wanted a chance at the beautiful man. He made for the table as casually as possible. 

“Do you need anything else?” Castiel asked, pasting on a smile. The tall man offered a weary grin in return and shook his head. 

“Nope. Not unless you have advice on dealing with an incredibly stubborn asshole.” He waved in the direction of the empty seat. 

“Can’t say I do.” Castiel tried to make his face empathetic. At that moment the other man, Dean, Cas‘s brain helpfully reminded him, came back and flopped into the booth. “Well I can get your bill, unless you want dessert.” 

Dean almost retreated back into the bathroom when he saw Sam talking to the hot waiter but he decided to man up and just go back to the table. Sam had been pushing him to make a move, give the server his number, and he just didn’t think he had the nerve. He didn’t know why Sam always had to be all up in his shit. 

“We don’t need dessert, do we Dean?” Sam asked. Dean looked at him like he had sprouted moose antlers. 

“Seriously, Sammy?”

Sam huffed a sigh. “Fine. You can get some pie.” 

Dean gave Castiel what he hoped was a winning smile and asked “You have cherry?”

“We do.” Castiel replied. He looked at Sam and hesitated. “Are you sure you don’t want anything? Or should I bring an extra fork so you can share?” 

Sam burst out laughing and even Dean couldn’t help a chuckle. Castiel looked perplexed. Sam finally sputtered “That’s nice of you, Castiel, but my brother doesn’t share pie with ANYONE.” 

Castiel seemed to freeze, then nodded and hurriedly walked away. Dean wondered if they spooked the guy. Figures. At least he was getting pie. 

Castiel had to take a minute by the bar to calm his racing pulse. BROTHER. My BROTHER. Not boyfriends. Not dating. Probably single if he was out having dinner with his sibling on Valentines day. But that didn’t answer the other question. Did Mr. Gorgeous date men? He put the pie on the plate and his brain whirred frantically trying to figure out what to do. 

Dean thought Castiel looked a little off when he brought the pie and wondered if he and Sam had done something. The meal was almost over though, and as much as Dean didn’t think he had a chance, part of him wanted to go for it. This was more or less his last shot, so he gave his signature flirty smile when the plate clanked on the table. Castiel blushed a little. Feeling his confidence building, Dean winked. The blush grew. 

Sam cleared his throat but Dean and Castiel had managed to lock eyes and they were both oblivious to the other man. Finally Sam blew out a loud and exasperated sigh. “Will you just give him your damn number already, Dean?! ” 

At that Dean was the one who flushed red and dropped his eyes down to the table. When after a moment he realized Castiel was still there, he ventured a glance up. He was met with sparkling blue eyes and a shy smile. “Or I could give you mine, if you like?” Castiel offered hesitantly. 

Dean felt his own face split into a grin and he boldly fished out the pen that was clipped to the pocket of Castiel’s apron. He grabbed a napkin and scribbled his contact info down and handed it to Castiel. Then he returned the pen and stuck out his palm. 

Castiel reached out gently and took his hand, the touch sent shivers through Dean. Cas neatly scrawled the digits then pocketed the napkin Dean had written on and his pen. “I’ll go grab your bill.” Castiel told them, his eyes lingering on Dean before he turned to walk away. 

Sam snatched the bill before Dean could. He scanned over it and paused. “You forgot to put the pie on here, Castiel.” 

Castiel just shook his head and winked at Dean. “No I didn’t.” He reached down to take way the empty pie plate and brushed his fingers along Dean’s arm as he did so. 

“Cas, when do you get off work?” Dean asked in a low voice. 

Castiel glanced at the clock. “Two hours.” 

“I’m going to take Samsquatch here home and I’ll be back. Wait for me?” 

“I will.” Castiel said softly. 

Sam dug some money out of his wallet to pay, shaking his head knowingly when Dean tossed an extra ten onto the pile so Castiel would have a bigger tip. "So I guess this wasn't so stupid after all.. huh?" His tone was teasing. Dean glared at him. 

"Shut up, smartass. Now come on, I got a date." Dean ushered his much taller sibling towards the cash register. As Sam handed over their bill, Dean glanced down at the numbers on his hand. He hadn't really paid attention when Castiel was writing them. His handwriting was spare and neat. He had drawn a crude little heart under the digits. Dean felt a smile play on lips. Without deciding to do it, his eyes sought out Castiel. Sam shoved a pile of dollars into Dean's hand. 

"Go leave him his tip." Sam hissed. Dean looked down at the bills and then back up at his brother. 

"Gimme a pen, Sam." 

"For what?"

"Just give me the damn pen!" Dean whispered fiercely. Sam sighed in a long suffering way before pulling a pen from the inside of his suit jacket and handing it to his brother. Dean leaned over the counter and drew a couple of little hearts along the edge of one bill and then in tiny letters wrote "See you soon. Happy Valentines Day." He tossed the pen back at Sam and looked to make sure Castiel wasn't near the table they had been at before rushing over and leaving the decorated bills. 

"You do know that was technically illegal, right?" Sam was using his best scolding voice, but it was offset by the laughter in his eyes . Dean ignored him, reaching a hand up to spin one of the paper hearts hanging over the doorway as they walked out into the chill air.

XOXOXOXOX

Castiel grabbed the tip as he was wiping off the table and moved to just shove it in his pocket as usual, but something caught his eye. He unfolded the money and felt a goofy grin creep onto his face when he saw the crooked little hearts and the small scrawled words. Maybe Valentines Day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
